


Скромное обаяние

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Веруна пригласил джедаев на Набу, чтобы те помогли ему справиться с оппозицией, мешающей заключать контракт о продаже плазмы.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Скромное обаяние

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Скромное обаяние  
>  **Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1872 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск/Шив Палпатин, Сайфо-Диас  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Веруна пригласил джедаев на Набу, чтобы те помогли ему справиться с оппозицией, мешающей заключать контракт о продаже плазмы.  
>  **Примечание:** действие происходит в 67 ДБЯ. Палпатин с детства воспитывался в Ордене джедаев.  
> Жизнь в Ордене накладывает множество запретов, но Палпатин умеет обходить их.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Скромное обаяние"

Небольшой корабль плавно приземлился в космопорту Тида. Сидящий в кресле второго пилота юноша нехотя открыл глаза и отстегнул ремни безопасности. Поднявшись с места, второй мужчина, желая приободрить своего падавана, положил руку ему на плечо:

— Помни, Шив, мы должны рассуждать здраво, какие бы чувства в нас ни вызывали их слова.

— Я помню, мастер, — юноша сдержанно улыбнулся. Попытки мастера проявить заботу неизменно веселили. Сайфо-Диас был не из тех, кто стремился чрезмерно опекать своего падавана, и Палпатин нередко пользовался этим. Только вместо того, чтобы, как многие сверстники, сбегать в кантины или на нижние уровни Корусанта, он подолгу сидел в храмовой библиотеке. Как правило, мало кто обращал на него внимание, а он читал, читал и читал…

— В таком случае не будем заставлять нас ждать.

Их действительно ждали.

Около трапа стоял мужчина в цветастом камзоле, украшенном сложной вышивкой, с длинными каштановыми волосами, зачесанными назад. В его ясных голубых глазах была отчетливо видна надежда и усталость. За его спиной несколько мужчин, одетых скромнее, тихо перешептывались.

— Это Арс Веруна, представитель Бона Тапало, — шепнул мастер Шиву, прежде чем подойти к встречающим и пожать протянутую руку Веруны.

— Добро пожаловать на Набу, джедаи. Прошу, следуйте за мной.

Пока они неспешно двигались по улочкам Тида, Палпатин с интересом рассматривал здания, так непохожие на небоскребы Корусанта. Хотя он и знал, что Набу была его родной планетой, до этого он больше интересовался культурой и языком, но жаждал однажды увидеть все великолепие своими глазами.

И все же он заставлял себя сдерживать эмоции и вести себя достойно — как подобает каждому джедаю, особенно представляющему Орден во время задания. Тем более рядом был учитель, который, хотя и был занят беседой с Веруной, мог почувствовать как излишнее воодушевление Палпатина, так и то, что его мысли заняты отнюдь не заданием.

Процессия остановилась у двухэтажного здания, расположенного на углу площади. По словам Сайфо-Диаса, именно здесь им предстояло жить все то время, которое необходимо будет провести на планете. Коротко попрощавшись, Веруна со спутниками удалился.

— С вашего позволения, мастер, я бы хотел прогуляться, — попросил Палпатин, когда они закончили короткую трапезу. Их номер, который был назван скромным и едва ли не аскетичным, был таким только на словах. Богато украшенный изящной резьбой и дорогими тканями, он выглядел похожим на покои какого-нибудь аристократа.

— Конечно, Шив. Постарайся вернуться до полуночи и не забудь комлинк.

— Всегда с собой, — юноша коротко постучал пальцами по руке с передатчиком, установленным в наруч.

Сайфо-Диас проводил своего падавана задумчивым взглядом. Он вспомнил, как магистры Совета перешептывались, полагая, что Шив Палпатин может быть тем самым Избранным из пророчества, — хотя ситхов никто не видел уже много лет. Ни у кого не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что он уже готов к посвящению в рыцари, и задание на Набу должно было стать лишь формальным испытанием. Сайфо-Диас верил, что ученик не подведет его и с честью пройдет проверку.

***

Скинув с головы капюшон, Палпатин в первую очередь отправился на рынок — место, где всегда можно узнать последние новости и слухи, которые наверняка должны были быть на столь замкнутой планете.

Держась чуть отстраненно, он с интересом изучал содержимое прилавков и вежливо беседовал с местными жителями. Краем уха он слышал, как люди обсуждают его самого, — хотя на Набу знали о существовании джедаев, мало кто видел их вживую.

— Молодой человек! — окликнул Палпатина один из торговцев. — Вы в самом деле джедай?

— Да, — без тени смущения ответил он, повернувшись к мужчине. Вдаваться в детали орденской иерархии он не видел смысла — для большинства тех, кого он встречал, джедаями были все, у кого был световой меч.

— И что же привело вас на Набу?

— Мастера — приглашение, меня — интерес, — Палпатин улыбнулся и заправил за ухо выбившуюся из короткого хвоста прядь волос. — Я бы хотел узнать больше о культуре Набу.

— Понимаю. Если у вас есть несколько часов свободного времени, обязательно посетите Озерный край. Такого великолепия вы не встретите больше ни в одном уголке Республики. Если вы не видели прекрасные озера и водопады, то вы и не были на Набу.

— Благодарю за совет, — кивнув на прощание, Палпатин пошел дальше. С одной стороны, ему хотелось, закончив короткую прогулку, взять спидер и помчаться в место, считающееся жемчужиной Набу. Но у него был долг перед мастером, и совершать подобный поступок, основанный на сиюминутном желании, казалось не самой удачной затеей. Поразмыслив, он решил, что расскажет мастеру об Озерном крае и предложит посетить его вместе. Даже если Сайфо-Диас откажется, он вряд ли станет удерживать своего ученика.

***

— Что ты нашел на этот раз? — Сайфо-Диас оторвался от изучения текстов и посмотрел на падавана.

Как правило, Палпатин возвращался с прогулок не с пустыми руками, и, судя по ставшей объемной сумке, в этот раз он принес даже больше обычного. Иногда Сайфо-Диас задумывался, правильно ли он воспитывает Палпатина, не зря ли позволяет ему делать то, что ему хочется, пока это не выходит за рамки кодекса и не вредит ему или окружающим? Не зря ли не пытается никак ограничить сверх меры, не зря ли поощряет его смелые мысли и позволил сделать упор на атару? Но пока Палпатин ни разу не обманул доверие своего мастера, и Сайфо-Диас душил смутное беспокойство еще в зародыше.

— Несколько интересных безделиц и местные фрукты. Торговец заверил меня, что муджа-фрукт, который выращивают на Набу, самый вкусный из возможных.

— В таком случае я заварю нам чай, — Сайфо-Диас поднялся и направился в небольшую комнату, служившую кухней, явно предназначенной исключительно для заваривания чая и кафа, а не для приготовления полноценной пищи.

Остановившись в проходе и опершись о дверной косяк, Палпатин продолжил:

— Мне посоветовали съездить и посмотреть Озерный край. Говорят, в него трудно не влюбиться — там все буквально дышит.

— Извини, Шив, но тебе придется поехать туда одному. Мне нужно закончить дела и связаться с Советом.

— Благодарю, мастер.

— Только сообщи мне, если решишь остаться там на всю ночь. Завтра тяжелый день.

***

Чем дальше Палпатин уезжал от Тида, тем свободнее он себя чувствовал. За городом были только он, природа и Сила, и чем дальше, тем меньше становилась необходимость держать все эмоции глубоко в себе. Он мог наконец-то отпустить контроль, позволяя Силе свободно течь сквозь себя, наполняя жизнью. Гордыня, алчность, жажда тех знаний, которые в храме считались запретными, желание поддаться страстям — за все это другие джедаи могли бы предъявить ему претензии. Но Палпатин был один посреди бесконечных лугов.

Он чуть сбавил скорость и, полагаясь на интуицию, свернул с дороги, ведущей туда, куда он стремился попасть. Нечто, похожее на азарт, гнало его тонкой извилистой тропой.

Он остановился перед тем, как дорожка резко оборвалась. Впереди и вокруг него было только бескрайнее море зелени и цветов, и было слышно тихое журчание ручья неподалеку. Палпатин огляделся, пытаясь прислушаться к собственным ощущениям. Зачем Сила привела его сюда?

Увитая лианами старинная беседка одиноко возвышалась в этом море. Словно маяк, там подрагивало пламя одинокой свечи. Ведомый любопытством, Палпатин пошел к беседке. Там, как будто погруженный в медитацию, сидел гуманоид. В полумраке Палпатин с трудом понял, что перед ним муун. Уверенный, что не видел второго спидера, Палпатин решил, что инородец остановился в гостинице где-то неподалеку или, что едва ли не более вероятно, его сюда привезли и заберут при первой же просьбе.

— Не стойте столбом, юноша. Вы ничуть не мешаете мне любоваться природой, — муун посмотрел прямо на Палпатина. — Магистр Дамаск, если вам угодно знать мое имя.

Фамилия казалась Палпатину знакомой — она явно нередко мелькала в голоновостях, и спутники Веруны иногда говорили о неком «магистре Дамаске». Вероятность ошибки, конечно, была — Палпатин не был уверен, что этих «магистров» не несколько.

— Шив. Палпатин, — с ответным жестом вежливости представился он.

Они сидели молча, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли, и Палпатину казалось, что само время вокруг них замерло, а звуки стихли.

— Я слышал о вас, — Палпатин первым прервал молчание.

— Я слышал о вашей семье. Удивительно, что вы не убежали прочь, услышав мое имя, — Дамаск усмехнулся.

— Моя семья — Орден джедаев, — строго возразил Палпатин. — Тех, благодаря кому я появился на свет, я даже не видел.

— Но увидишь завтра, — Дамаск склонил голову набок.

Юноша пробуждал в нем интерес. Ему вдруг захотелось сделать то, что нельзя было объяснить рационально: узнать, какие на ощупь волосы Шива, увидеть его в Силе. Но нельзя было поддаваться странному желанию. Нельзя было открываться в Силе и давать понять, что он не простой финансист.

— Я знаю твоего мастера, — Дамаск усмехнулся. Он был знаком с Сайфо-Диасом и про себя смеялся от того, насколько ироничным было то, что джедаи прибыли на Набу, чтобы помочь ему, ситху. — Сайфо-Диас говорил, что ты отличный фехтовальщик.

— Мастер преувеличивает мой талант, — Палпатин потупил взгляд.

— В таком случае могу ли я взглянуть?

Нельзя было соглашаться. Нельзя было подпитывать гордыню еще больше, но Палпатин даже не попытался сдержаться. Если сама Сила направила его сюда, то он хотел знать зачем.

Выйдя из беседки, Палпатин отстегнул с пояса меч и активировал его. Если магистр Дамаск хочет шоу, он его получит.

***

Плэгас, поднявшись, покинул беседку и встал около нее.

Сила танцевала вокруг Палпатина, искрилась, закручивалась в вихри и волнами расходилась, заставляя склониться к земле нежные бутоны цветов. Изящный, грациозный, стремительный, Палпатин походил на бушующее пламя, заточенное в хрупкую клетку множества правил. Знали ли джедаи, какое сокровище они растили? Какой великий потенциал скрывался в скромном юноше?

Затаив дыхание, Плэгас наблюдал за яростным танцем, за тем, как Сила покорно подчиняется воле Палпатина, как в лунном свете и блеске желтого клинка золотятся его волосы.

***

Разгоряченный, с горящими азартом глазами и раскрасневшимися щеками, Палпатин сидел на коленях у Дамаска.

— Хего, — на выдохе произнес он, приблизившись к лицу мууна. — Или магистр Дамаск? Как вам больше нравится?

Палпатин игриво провел по груди Дамаска, подмигнул и легко соскользнул с его коленей, будто бы не был готов отдаться ему прямо здесь и сейчас.

Кодекс джедаев не запрещал беспорядочные половые связи, и Шив никогда не задумывался о том, что это может быть как-то неправильно. В конце концов, секс без обязательств был неплох — можно было не опасаться за последствия и никому не принадлежать, выбирая партнера по сиюминутным порывам. Этот раз не был исключением, но ему не хотелось быстрого секса там, где придется. И раз уж Дамаск и сам проявил к нему подобный интерес, Палпатин не собирался ни в чем себе отказывать.

***

Стоя под теплыми струями воды, Палпатин наслаждался прикосновениями сильных рук, позволяя Дамаску смывать с себя следы недавней близости. Синяки, оставленные на тонкой коже, приятно ныли, и в глубине души Палпатин ликовал, зная, что они еще не скоро сойдут.

— Не думал, что джедаям позволено поддаваться страсти.

— Вам и не надо, — огрызнулся Палпатин, — и не пытайтесь указывать мне, что я должен или не должен чувствовать.

Короткая вспышка раздражения умилила Дамаска, но он тактично промолчал.

Сочтя Палпатина подарком Силы, он собирался теперь присматривать за юношей и уж точно не пытаться тут же испортить с ним отношения.

***

Облаченный в светлую тунику и робу, с собранными в короткий хвост волосами Палпатин выглядел как образцовый джедай, и только косичка выдавала в нем падавана.

— Мне пора, магистр. Можете не провожать, — Палпатин закрепил меч на поясе и, проверив, что ничего не забыл в чужом номере, развернулся к двери.

Но прежде, чем он успел открыть ее, Дамаск аккуратно придержал его за запястье:

— Постой. У меня есть то, что, я думаю, должно принадлежать тебе.

— Спасибо, — Палпатин взял небольшую коробочку и не глядя сунул ее в поясную сумку. Тепло, которое он чувствовал от содержимого, пробуждало интерес, но следовало дотерпеть и открывать внезапный подарок, хотя бы покинув номер. А лучше — добравшись до Тида. 

— До встречи.

div align="center">***

Отъехав на достаточное расстояние, Палпатин свернул в проулок и заглушил спидер.

Любопытство брало свое: он вытащил подаренную Дамаском коробочку и осторожно открыл ее. На обитом бархатом дне лежала сложенная вдвое записка и кайбер-кристалл, определенно выбравший Палпатина. Он чувствовал, как тот нагрелся в его руках и запел. Про себя порадовавшись такой удаче, он закрыл крышку и продолжил путь.


End file.
